


小观音（Ⅲ）

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada
Summary: 他在很长一段时间里怀疑：自己是那个缺爱的孩子？还是泛爱的母亲？





	小观音（Ⅲ）

夫胜宽是在一阵阵激烈的顶弄里醒来的，清晰的思绪在这场清晨性爱里被打乱阵脚，双腿打开成羞耻的角度挂在李灿的臂弯，或许就在梦里就被这个坏孩子侵犯的彻底。

挂着蓝白格子的窗帘拉开了一角，露出被铁艺网格门窗切割成一块一块半明半暗的天空，红褐色的残霭即将变成白色的流云。而往往在这时李灿的精力被贯了满格，即使他才在画室里熬了一宿。

皱皱巴巴的睡裤还挂在脚腕，这比直白的限制片来得更为情色。

“宽尼…”

李灿喜欢在床上这样叫他，像大人叫自己的宝贝。而明明夫胜宽才是那个大人，这点让夫胜宽很委屈。他的宝贝喜欢在床上像对待孩子一样对自己，好像把平日里自己对待李灿的温柔他再加倍的灌输偿还给自己。于是圣母也变成小小软软还爱哭的小孩。

“你真漂亮。”

李灿见他醒了全无做坏事的心虚，手指沾着夫胜宽从后穴流出来的水在他身上勾勾画画，一边还操弄不停，有几次都顶在敏感点上，引出夫胜宽舒服的哼唧。

李灿自他们宣布在一起的当夜就开了荤，里里外外把夫胜宽吃了个干净。操弄的动作是实打实的年轻人横冲直撞的劲儿，身下的床铺很软，夫胜宽正好陷进了昨晚数羊的羊群里，咩咩咩在身边围绕控诉李灿这个小混蛋。

“宽尼要不要看我的作品？”

李灿没等夫胜宽点头，就着姿势从床上抱起了夫胜宽往画室里走。这个姿势太要命了，夫胜宽都不知道自己的小男友为什么无师自通了这么多。而现在他是被小男友一步一步操着走的，融化了的润滑剂从交合处流出来，硬挺的前端追着他的敏感点不放，几次狠狠的碾过就让他泄了一次。

明明还没走多远啊。

即使作为年长的哥哥在羞耻感面前也很没有骨气的当起缩头乌龟来，特别是在路过监控摄像头时，亮起的红灯总让他产生被窥视的错觉。李灿没有办法，只得软着性子哄他。

“宽尼”

“快抬头看看…”

小乌龟在壳里缩了好久才肯抬头，在他面前摆的是他小男友熬了一夜的作品。正是需要夸赞的年纪，如果实化为具体，夫胜宽可以看到他要翘到天上的尾巴。

艺术都是相通，正如优秀毕业的音乐学长在舞台上的歌唱在刚入学的小学弟心里种下种子，而现在，夫胜宽所看画中到疲惫至极的青年趴伏在一身着白衣的膝头，而在青年的身后是一片汪洋大海。

似乎这是一个悲伤的故事，青年衣衫褴褛，浑身湿漉漉的，显然是历经了千辛万苦游到他的身边。

见夫胜宽久久没有回神，李灿指指画中的白衣人像是老师敲黑板划重点道：“这个是宽尼啊。”

“宽尼可是给我所有一切的人。”

给了十八岁的李灿一个信仰，

给了二十岁的李灿一个从此变成虔诚信徒的理由。

李灿幼稚地做过一道数学题，他拥有的二十年再加上一个七岁的夫胜宽，就组成一个无法代替的夫胜宽。这样的好处就是，他可以拥有两个夫胜宽，一个是比他大宠着他的二十七岁，一个是需要李灿宠着的七岁小可爱。

你看，够贪心吧。

粗硬的性器抵着他的敏感点不再动作，夫胜宽实在是忍不住了推了推李灿。李灿往里面狠狠挺动了几下听到夫胜宽一声短促的哭喘才开口问怎么了。

“我要去…洗手间…”夫胜宽磕磕绊绊才把这句话说完，小腹的抽动让他动直觉大事不妙见李灿仍然没有动作又气急败坏地叫了他全名。

从画室到洗手间的路程不远，夫胜宽挂在李灿身上像是一颗被驯服的软糖，他自诩的自制力到这时发挥了作用。李灿把他翻了个个儿，呈小孩把尿的姿势。

“把宽尼操射好不好？”李灿贴着他的后颈说话，呼出的热气全扑在他的皮肤上，他忍不住一激灵连带着绞紧了后穴。

夫胜宽很难拒绝李灿的请求，即使是他被小男友干得可怜巴巴，上面和下面止不住地淌水。好像纵容与默许贯穿了血液，李灿说想要安静的地方创作，夫胜宽就马上带着他搬来了乡下。明明第二天还要彩排，可听到李灿一句“我已经好久没有看到过胜宽哥了”，用血肉之躯搭起的理智土崩瓦解，他就在狭窄密闭的车里敞开了自己的全部。

而这次也是一如既往。夫胜宽点了点头，又怕幅度小了看不见又用力连着点了几次，倒把自己弄得自己晕晕乎乎的了。

这种晕眩感一直延续到高潮的时候，李灿的肉刃死抵在一处软肉上，精液全射进他痉挛的肉穴里。几乎同时，夫胜宽也释放了，洗手台上一片狼藉，精液与尿液混合在一起，有些还溅到了镜子上。

这种快感太刺激了，以至于夫胜宽还在李灿怀里窝了几分钟才缓过来。浴室里一时安静只听见两个人的喘息。

过了好久。

“我们等会出门吧。”


End file.
